The Secret Garden - in my heart
by Joy S. Lemon
Summary: Sirius Black nunca quis voltar, mas "A mui antiga e nobre Casa dos Black" sempre esteve lá para ele. Sirius Black x Remus Lupin. Romance/Angust/Drama/Slash/POV.
1. Prólogo

_**Gênero**_ – Romance/ Angust / Drama / Slash / POV.  
_**Spoilers**_ – Ordem da fênix; _Relíquias da Morte._

_**Personagens**__ – _Remus x Sirius.  
_**Disclaimer**_– Os direitos pertencem única e exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e editoras afiliadas. Não ganho nada com isso.  
_**Notas**_– **¹**Essa fanfic contém matéria _Slash_, ou seja, relacionamento amoroso entre dois _homens_. Se isso não lhe agrada, _não leia_.  
**²**Estou começando a achar que tenho um 'quê' para dramas. A princípio a fic teria um contexto muito diferente, mas não consegui desenvolver nada como queria, e decidi deixar fluir. Espero que gostem, espero não ter deturpado tanto a imagem do Sirius, que _não_ é um dos meus personagens favoritos, mas que me envolve de alguma forma.

³Essa Fic foi escrita em Agosto de 2008, e por algum motivo inexplicável eu não a publiquei... bem, antes tarde do que nunca.

Boa leitura!

_**The Secret Garden - **__in my heart._

_Por Joy S. Lemon_

_A mui antiga e nobre Casa dos Black _em momento algum fora um local aconchegante. Suas paredes de pedra e corredores sombrios, lembravam com certa sutileza calabouços torturantes. O espaço era estreito, cheio de portas, quartos, e um cheiro tortuosamente podre. Quem um dia habitara aquele lugar, quase mórbido, tinha-se ido há muito tempo.

Kreacher por outro lado, não poderia deixar a casa de sua senhora, - ele não morava com os Black, tinha apenas a honra de servi-los. Andava pelos corredores familiares suspirando quase moribundo, sonhando com o dia em que sua frágil e pequena cabeça orelhuda, tornar-se-ia mais um ornamento na parede, dos elfos-domésticos empalhados.

Sua única alegria era conversar com o quadro da mulher altiva que um dia fora sua senhora, contar-lhe sobre os castigos que pregava sobre si, e ter a esfuziante satisfação de arrancar-lhe sorrisos satisfeitos. Kreacher arrumava a casa todos os dias de sua miserável sobrevivência – ele não ousava viver. Tornando-a ainda mais inabitável. Trazendo pó e coisas mal cheirosas, para que seu trabalho fosse bem feito e elogiado.

Ele nunca falara ou tratara mal um Black, em toda sua existência. Eles eram como deuses, como seres inalcançáveis, que não mereciam menos do que _tudo_. Se existisse amor dentro daquele pequeno corpo, ele seria completamente direcionado aos seus senhores. Isso até o traidor de sangue, e adorador de trouxas, voltar para Grimmauld Place, 12. Ele era o ser mais sujo, indigno e odioso que Kreacher teve o azar de conhecer. E para sua infelicidade _servir_.

Quando o maltrapilho chegou a sua antiga casa, Kreacher teve o desprazer de chamá-lo de mestre e perguntar-lhe o que desejava. Mas quando trouxe consigo um maldito lobisomem mestiço e sua trupe de imundos excrementos traidores, o pequeno elfo teve a certeza, _A mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black _nunca mais seria a mesma.


	2. The Secret Garden - in my heart

_**The Secret Garden - **__in my heart._

_Por Joy S. Lemon_

Não esperava voltar para esse lugar. A força que motivara minha volta fora outra, uma bem diferente. Queria justiça e até mesmo vingança. Mas quem consegue o que quer nessa terra de ninguém?

As lembranças presas nos tijolos pareciam bater em minha face com severidade, mostrando que não fazia, ou fizera parte das paredes corroídas. E que minha presença jamais seria bem vinda ali. Senti-me sufocado assim que pus os pés dentro do recinto, era como voltar a um indigesto pesadelo e ser recebido por terríveis memórias.

Mesmo assim andei como rei pelo pó, e levantei o queixo como imperador quando o vi encolhido num canto. Parecia estar morto, ou quase. Suas grandes orelhas tinham pelos pulando para fora, como se dissessem _olá_. E sua pele ressecada parecia a de um ser morto, apodrecido. O pano que envolvia sua cintura era o pior de todos os trapos. Pior do que a roupa que usei por anos.

Tudo estava igual. Ou quase tudo. Eles não estavam mais ali. Todos estavam mortos. Tragados como reles pedaços de carne.

Eu os odiava. Muitas vezes desejei que morressem, desejei que sumissem, mas quando aconteceu não soube o que pensar. Onde estavam todos? Pai, mãe e irmão?

Por mais que o ódio fosse evidente, e a falta de amor considerável, lá no fundo, eles continuavam sendo sangue do meu sangue. Aqueles com quem cresci, aqueles que me deram um nome. Aqueles que por muitos anos desejei nunca mais ver.

Ela havia deixado um quadro. Retratando sua altivez, e loucura. Deveria ter imaginado que alguma herança teria de ficar para trás. Junto com os fedores malignos que a casa emanava.

Quando me viu, minha _querida_ mãe Walburga, arregalou os olhos azuis, e gritou. Sem pronunciar palavras ou frases elaboradas, apenas gritou a plenos pulmões, como se estivesse vendo um fantasma. Senti os ouvidos doerem, tive de puxar as cortinas negras e tampar-lhe o campo de visão. Quando o fiz, ele estava de pé ao lado da moldura alta, olhando-me como se quisesse arrancar todas as minhas vísceras com seus dedinhos nodosos. Tive de sorrir com escárnio perante a visão do ser quase moribundo.

- Kreacher... é um desprazer, olhar essa sua cara feia novamente – minha voz estava rouca. Talvez pelo pó, ou pelo cheiro horroroso que penetrava minhas narinas, ou mesmo pelas lágrimas que queriam cair, mas que não tinham audácia para tanto.

Ele torceu a boca e o nariz num movimento facial esquisito, e fez uma longa reverência, fazendo o longo nariz tocar o chão sujo. Senti minhas entranhas revirarem enojadas. Sem dar importância àquele ser repugnante, fui até o porão cavernoso onde ficava a cozinha. As pedras escuras, a grande mesa e o fogão fuliginoso, continuavam da mesma forma. Como há anos atrás.

Virei nos calcanhares e voltei, subindo alguns degraus da escada carcomida e vislumbrei os elfos-domésticos empalhados, por gerações. Aquilo sempre me incomodou.

Os corredores, os andares, os quartos, e as portas com maçanetas com cabeças de cobras, estavam no mesmo lugar. Acrescentando uma quantidade absurda de pó e sujeira.

Poderia fazer uma única coisa com aquela casa, e faria talvez por orgulho ou necessidade. _A mui antiga e nobre Casa dos Black_, que por anos fora o lugar mais odiado em minhas memórias, seria o novo QG da **Ordem da Fênix. **

_**-ºSiremº-**_

- Vamos, deixe de moleza e venha nos ajudar! – exclamou a mulher rechonchuda e ruiva que há dias não fazia outra coisa a não ser infernizar minha já infernal vida.

- Deixe-o sossegado Molly – a voz calma e calorosa dele alcançou meus atentos ouvidos.

- Mas Remus! Ele tem de ajudar! – exclamou ela, novamente. Mas bastou um sorriso doce, vindo dos lábios rosados de Lupin para calar a mulher. Era assim com todos.

Ele havia mudado muito, e mesmo assim continuava o mesmo de catorze anos atrás. Os cabelos castanhos claros, agora com fios grisalhos... os olhos âmbares, com o mesmo brilho jovial, o sorriso aconchegante que sempre carregava... Ele continuava o mesmo Remus _John _Lupin. O mesmo por quem me apaixonei, anos antes. O mesmo por quem ainda carrego um grande amor.

Quando o vi depois de tudo, depois de _doze_ anos separados. Senti um furor, que pareceu me enlouquecer completamente, quis agarrá-lo ali mesmo, na frente das crianças. E dizer que ainda o amava. Mas fui paralisado pelo ódio. Sentimento esse que amargou minhas esperanças, pelos malditos doze anos que fiquei trancafiado em Azkaban.

Tive quase dois anos inteiros para botar as coisas no lugar, meus sentimentos, meus valores... e também as esperanças, que não mais considerava válidas. Descobri que o amor que tinha por Remus, seria um amor de vida toda. E que nada, nem ninguém poderia mudar esse fato.

- No que tanto pensa Sirius? – sua doce voz veio encher-me os ouvidos. Ele estava parado ao lado da poltrona, em que estava sentado. Mantinha o sorriso aconchegante nos lábios, e um incrível brilho nos olhos.

- Bobagens... – digo, sem me importar em mentir. Ele sabe que minto, ele sempre soube.

- Sim... imagino. – riu-se ele. Sentando-se no braço da poltrona de veludo verde-musgo. – Está muito calado desde que viemos para cá. – Pontua ele, sem me fitar a face.

- São os ares – digo, apoiando a cabeça em seu colo, com desleixo. Sinto-o retesar e girar o tronco, certamente verificando onde a mulher ruiva estaria só para depois embrenhar seus longos e precisos dedos em meus cabelos maltratados.

- Sei que não deve ser fácil... mas tente pensar que todos estão reunidos, novamente – ergo a cabeça para encarar seus olhos de âmbar, e dizer sem palavras que não estávamos completos, e que nunca mais estaríamos. Ele entende, e vejo seus olhos enevoarem-se com tristeza. Os anos fizeram muito mal a nós dois.

Vejo as cicatrizes acentuadas saltando de seu rosto, e as bolsas escuras debaixo dos olhos... Recosto novamente a cabeça em suas pernas, num suspiro inaudível e sinto seus dedos voltarem aos meus cabelos, incertos. Num carinho gostoso.

Queria dizer a ele, que o amor que sentia não se foi com o tempo. E que poderia pendurar-se por toda a eternidade. Mas não consigo, as palavras seguram-se em minha garganta, com uma força sobrenatural. Contatos rotineiros eram normais de acontecer, agora. Abraços demorados, mãos que se roçavam, e carinhos nos cabelos assim como esse.

Sei que ele me ama. Pode parecer presunçoso de minha parte, mas sei que sim. Nenhum de nós tem coragem suficiente para dizer em voz alta, por isso continuamos silenciosos, sentados numa sala escura com quadros resmungando, sobre invasão de propriedade.

_**-ºSiremº-**_

Harry estava chegando.

Demorou muito para acontecer. Mas definitivamente estava vindo. Remus fora buscá-lo, junto com outros membros da ordem. Nós havíamos nos reunido novamente. Com caras novas, e outras nem tanto. Nunca vi a casa de minha mãe tão cheia de traidores de sangue, mestiços e trouxas. Ela teria morrido outra vez se tivesse essa chance.

Eu estava me sentindo estranhamente bem. Bem, como há anos não me sentia. Talvez pelo movimento crescente por várias cabeças ruivas indo de cá, para lá. Ou pela perspectiva de ver Harry. Ele era tão parecido com James... tão parecido. Mas tinha os olhos dela... os olhos verdes de Lilly.

Foi bom vê-lo. Harry estava crescido, e ainda mais parecido com ele. Os cabelos eram os mesmos, aquela bagunça indecifrável. E o corpo magrelo e esguio lembrava de longe, o apanhador que um dia James fora.

Memórias de dias passados começaram a viajar por minha mente. Lembrei de como o conheci e como nos tornamos amigos. Lembrei das luas cheias, quando Prongs e Padfoot, corriam brincando com Moony. E me lembrei de Peter, aquele maldito rato traidor... Senti o sangue gelar e os dentes apertarem numa atitude nervosa.

A vontade que tinha era de matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos e poder ser realmente acusado desse crime. Mas havia Remus... e agora Harry. A única família que tinha, e que precisava proteger. Mesmo trancado aqui, no lugar onde tinha apenas lembranças ruins.

_**-ºSiremº-**_

Todos foram embora.

Às vezes tinham alguma reunião planejada, mas eles nunca se demoravam. Remus continuava morando comigo, mas vez ou outra tinha uma missão para cumprir. Se não fosse por _Buckbeak¹_ estaria realmente enlouquecendo. Essa casa parece sugar as energias positivas que uma pessoa possa ter. Outro tipo de Dementor. Ela é maligna. Isso me incomoda, e ao mesmo tempo me atiça. Acho que estou ficando louco. Pois a cada dia sinto que minha morte está mais próxima.

Remus voltou à noite passada, não sei por quantos dias ele ficou fora. Parei de contar depois do quarto dia. Ele disse por alto o que estava fazendo, para não provocar a vontade que eu tinha de sair dali. Remus me conhecia como ninguém antes conheceu. Ou vai conhecer. Ele sabe como me sinto, por isso resolve se calar.

Ele está dormindo em minha cama agora. Usa a desculpa de que não tem outro quarto vago para ele ficar. O que não falta nessa maldita casa são quartos! Mas não reclamo quando ele entra debaixo das minhas cobertas e junta seu corpo magro ao meu. Nós ainda não tínhamos feito amor. Não tínhamos coragem para tocar um o corpo do outro.

- Sirius. – Ele estava com a cabeça apoiada no travesseiro ao meu lado. – Acho que já chega disso... nós já somos adultos e sabemos o que queremos.

Eu deslizo minha mão para sua face e acaricio o rosto do homem que amo.

- Tem certeza, Remus? – pergunto com a voz nublada, por algum sentimento estranho. Ele apenas assente e me abraça, como um amante. Havia sentido tanta falta do toque de sua pele contra a minha. O prazer de escorregar meus dedos pelas cicatrizes de suas costas. E calor de nossas bocas unidas. Derreti quando nossas línguas se encontram, depois de anos separadas. Foi como enfim chegar em casa depois de um longo, longo tempo.

Remus sempre carinhoso disse que me amava, que mesmo me odiando todos aqueles anos continuou me amando como se sua vida dependesse disso. Eu também o amava, com todas as minhas forças. E mesmo não dizendo isso, ele deve ter entendido minhas lágrimas lhe disseram.

_**-ºSiremº-**_

O Natal estava chegando, e todos viriam para cá. À vontade de ver Harry novamente, e o fato de Remus estar dormindo comigo _todas_ as noites parecia ter acendido algo que estivera apagado dentro de mim. Ele dava um jeitinho de escapar para o meu quarto mesmo com a casa cheia. Apenas para dormir em meus braços. Acho que Molly viu quando estávamos nos beijando, num canto escuro. Mas nada disse.

Eles logo iriam embora. Com Arthur no St. Mungus, os ruivos pareciam não pensar em outra coisa. As crianças voltariam a Hogwarts, e tudo pareceria calmo, silencioso e monótono como sempre.

Remus tem ficado fora por muito tempo ultimamente. Penso se ele não está me traindo. Estaria ele com minha prima desastrada cabeça de chiclete? Percebo o modo como ela o olha, quando pensa que ninguém está vendo. Pobre garota tem menos tato que um Trasgo gripado. Mas, isso seria impossível de acontecer. Remus tem bom gosto. E além do mais, se ele tem a mim, o que mais poderia querer? Algumas vezes acho que continuo o mesmo idiota de antes. Eu e esse meu egocentrismo barato, que na verdade não sobrara nem um resquício.

Eu estava sozinho novamente, e por algum motivo nem espantar Kreacher me animava.

_**-ºSiremº-**_

Numa das noites em que Remus estava fora, sai numa busca pelo maldito elfo-doméstico que havia sumido novamente, procurei em todos os lugares possíveis, mas não o encontrei. Voltei para o quarto de minha mãe para fazer companhia a Buckbeak. E achei uma coisa que não esperava achar, não ali. No quarto de meus pais, na casa em que cresci, e que julgava conhecer tão bem quanto minha própria palma.

Lá estava, atrás de um quadro com serpentes e borboletas negras, o jardim secreto, de Grimmauld Place.

Nunca havia reparado no quadro. Era apenas mais um quadro idiota, com cobras idiotas e borboletas mais idiotas ainda. Sem perceber devo ter dito a palavra-chave para abri-lo. E o que vi me deixou realmente boquiaberto. Nem mesmo em meus sonhos mais loucos e delirantes poderia imaginar que minha mãe cultivava esse tipo de interesse. E pelo visto o jardim continuava vivo. Certamente por conta de alguns feitiços desconhecidos para mim.

O lugar parecia exalar magia. Era como entrar num mundo encantado. Como aquele conto trouxa _Alice, no país das maravilhas._

_**-ºSiremº-**_

- Não! O Mestre não pode entrar no jardim de minha senhora. Kreacher não vai deixar. O Mestre... que deixou minha senhora tão triste, não pode entrar, não aí! Kreacher não vai deixar... não vai, não!

Virei para encarar aqueles olhos arregalados da criatura repugnante a minha frente, e sem ouvir realmente o que dizia, entrei.

E foi como nascer de novo.

E ver tudo completamente diferente.

A grama era verde e bonita, como se fosse comestível², e as copas das arvores estavam carregadas com frutos e flores. O quarto era magicamente aquecido, como se ali dentro morasse também um sol, de mentira. Vi borboletas e pássaros. Um chafariz ao centro. E um cheiro gostoso, de natureza. Não tinha coelho, chapeleiro maluco, ou rainha homicida, mas estava me sentido no mundo de Alice.

Olhei para a porta, que continuava aberta. Sem saber o que fazer, com o elfo parado como se estivesse vendo a morte em sua forma mais devastadora.

Esfreguei os olhos para ter certeza de que tudo aquilo era real. E sai com um grande sorriso nos lábios, apenas para amaldiçoar o serzinho. E esperar que Remus chegasse para poder beijá-lo, como ele merecia ser beijado.

Eu estava feliz.

_**-ºSiremº-**_

Afinal era fantasia ou realidade?

Era tão impossível e ao mesmo tempo palpável, aquela era uma realidade que eu havia criado, ou de fato estava acontecendo? Quanto mais me perguntava mais confuso e insano tudo aquilo me parecia, mas era tão real, tão belo, tão sublime.

Sabia que aquilo seria apenas meu, pelo tempo que restava. Eu precisava acreditar naquela realidade. Ou fantasia...

_**-ºSiremº-**_

Quando Remus precisava se ausentar, por conta de alguma missão da Ordem, era ali que eu passava as incontáveis horas, entretido com banalidades, ou apenas tirando um cochilo debaixo de alguma árvore. Havia levado Buckbeak para lá também, seria extremamente injusto o pobre não usufruir tal descoberta.

Não era como se a tormenta que começara a crescer em meu peito tivesse ido embora. Ela ainda estava lá martelando, e me dizendo que alguma coisa iria acontecer. Só tentava ignorar sua irritante voz aguda. E viver aqueles dias estranhos, no jardim de minha mãe.

_**-ºSiremº-**_

Quando descobri que estava apaixonado por Remus, foi como levar um choque muito, muito forte. Não poderia aceitar que um de meus melhores amigos estava despertando em mim sentimentos além dos fraternais. Eram abraços longos _demais._ E apertados _demais_. E por todo e qualquer motivo. James percebia tudo, mas não dizia nada. Apenas ria. Ou nos olhava com seriedade, como se quisesse dizer uma coisa que ambos sabíamos, mas que não conseguíamos admitir.

Foi impossível impedir o primeiro beijo. Foi impossível impedir todo o resto.

O amor nasceu. E tenho certeza que jamais vai morrer.

_**-ºSiremº-**_

- Case-se com ela.

Minha voz estava dura, como raramente estava quando se tratava dele.

- Você ficou louco?! – Ele tão contido, quase gritou. – De onde tirou essa sandice?

- Apenas case-se com ela quando chegar o momento certo. – Repeti como se repetisse um poderoso mantra.

- Não vou fazer isso. – Ele estava sério.

- Sim, você vai.

Quando seus olhos dourados me fitaram indignados, soube que ele estava magoado com a minha atitude, mas aquilo era preciso. Não seria agora, mas um dia ele entenderia meus motivos.

Eu o abracei, e sussurrei em seu ouvido que o amava. Ele relutou no começo, mas também me abraçou como se aquele fosse o nosso último abraço.

_**-ºSiremº-**_

Os dias passaram como ventania depois que Harry apareceu na lareira transtornado perguntando sobre James. Foi bom relembrar e contar a ele. Éramos _crianças idiotas_, não sinto dizer que a parcela de culpa que existe é muito pequena comparada à vontade de esmagar aquele enorme nariz seboso.

Não o odeio. Apenas o desprezo com todas as forças.

Todos víamos o jeito que ele olhava Lily. Além da inimizade mutua que surgiu nos primeiros segundos de contato, o que reforçou e muito as "peças" que começamos a pregar nele.

Sei que Snape está do nosso lado agora. Mas como diz o ditado. Pau que nasce torto...

Tenho medo que ele faça algo a Harry quando não estiver por perto. Mas enquanto o velho estiver rondando, nada de mal pode acontecer.

O fim. O meu fim está chegando, eu posso sentir.

Mesmo não sabendo disso.

_**-ºSiremº-**_

Remus diz que estou estranho. Que tenho ficado muito tempo só. Mas o que ele queria? Que eu saísse para pular corda com as crianças na calçada? Estou preso, como um animal enjaulado, como uma maldita _cobaia_.

E sinto o peito doer.

Eu o amo, sempre vou amar. Mesmo depois que não estiver ao seu lado... novamente.

As reuniões estão mais freqüentes, eles discutem táticas de guerra, dizem que estão chegando num ponto sem volta. Eu os acho idiotas, pois só falam e perdem o poder de ação. Não quero mais expressar minhas opiniões e escutar pela milésima vez que estou louco.

Mas tratando-se de um lunático, é necessário ser três vezes mais louco.

Só que eles não entendem isso.

Temo pela segurança de todos, temo pelas vidas desperdiçadas nessa maldita guerra.

Sinto minhas forças cada vez menores...

... preciso abraçá-lo...

_**-ºSiremº-**_

- Sirius... você precisa comer alguma coisa. – A voz de Remus estava educada como sempre, contida como sempre.

- Não quero.

- Mas Sirius, dessa forma você vai adoecer...

- Depois eu como qualquer coisa.

- Sirius...

Ele agachou entre minhas pernas abertas, e colou seus perturbadores olhos âmbares nos meus.

Remus nunca precisou dizer nada para que eu o entendesse, bastava que nos olhássemos, - como agora – fixamente, interiormente, para nos entendermos. E ele me dizia com seus lindos olhos, que estava triste, que a culpa desta tristeza era minha indiferença.

Trouxe-o para perto, encostando nossos corpos mutilados, e toquei sua boca com a minha juntando nossas almas feridas. Deterioradas.

Jurei um dia, quando ainda tinha esperança. Que quando minha morte chegasse, eu o deixaria livre para viver sua vida. Para seguir em frente. Até o dia em que nos veríamos de novo, e nos amaríamos como iguais.

Ele nunca soube disso.

_**-ºSiremº-**_

- Sirius! – Ele disse firme. – Você não vai a lugar algum. É uma armadilha!

- Mas Moony! – Eu dizia transtornado. - É de Harry que estamos falando! E a culpa é minha! Minha, Remus! Eu tenho que ir.

Ele me olhou como há anos atrás, como quando duvidei de sua índole. Remus abaixou a cabeça, e esfregou os olhos.

- Tudo vai dar certo Moony... nós vamos ser felizes. – disse tolamente.

- Não acredito mais em você. – Foi tudo o que ele disse antes de partirmos. Tendo alguns membros da Ordem como platéia.

E a dor daquelas palavras me queimando profundamente.

_**-ºSiremº-**_

E lá estavam todos eles, loucos como sempre foram.

Eu gritei, lutei e me senti vivo.

Como há tempos não sentia.

Meu sangue corria rápido nas veias, e o ódio me cegava. Tudo estava confuso, flashs de tons diversos viajavam pelos ares, gritos eram ouvidos...

E de repente estava caindo, numa imensidão negra, como meu maldito nome.

A última coisa que pude ver foram seus olhos arregalados, e o grito mudo em seus lindos lábios...

Sirius... Sirius... Sirius...

E não pude mais vê-lo...

_**-ºSiremº-**_

Não sei quanto tempo se passou. Ou quantas guerras eu perdi. Apenas vejo o nada ao meu redor.

Talvez devesse ter dito que sempre o amei. Talvez devesse ter dito isso todos os dias, em que estive ao seu lado. E mesmo quando estive longe, que continuei amando-o. Sempre, sempre...

Espero que ele possa ouvir minhas palavras, nunca ditas. Espero que ele não me odeie...

- Sirius... acorde... acorde meu amor...

Meus olhos pareciam pesar toneladas, mas quando de fato consegui abri-los. Vi os olhos âmbar dele sorrindo para mim. Meu coração disparou.

- Re-Remus... o que faz aqui?! Eu não morri? Onde estamos?

- Acalme-se... – ele riu baixinho. – Temo desapontá-lo. Mas você está morto...

- Mas e você? Mas como...

- Eu também morri...

- Não Remus, você não pode ter morrido, deveria ter seguido em frente, ter tido uma nova vida. – Meus olhos e ouvidos estavam loucos. E eu o segurava.

- Como poderia? – disse ele docemente. – Como poderia seguir em frente, se todos os caminhos me levam a você? – Remus tocava meu rosto com ambas as mãos. – Como poderia ter uma nova vida se minha vida é _você!_

Lágrimas começaram a correr por meu rosto estranhamente jovem. E senti como se estivesse em nuvens.

- Moony este é o céu? – perguntei ainda abraçando-o atrapalhado.

- Não sei... por quê?

- Acho que acabei de ver James e Lily ali à diante... e um nariz enorme, atrás de uma árvore...

Remus riu e se levantou, me estendendo a mão.

- Se aquele for Snape, definitivamente não estamos no céu!

- Venha Sirius. – Remus me puxou, sorrindo. E pensei ter visto um anjo.

Talvez aquele não tenha sido o fim. E sim o começo.

Segurei a mão de Remus com firmeza, e caminhamos juntos, por um jardim extenso, verde e florido...

... e aquele definitivamente era Snape.

**_finis._**

¹Bicuço, no original Buckbeak.

**²**Referência nada sutil da Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate.

Posso dizer que enquanto escrevia, senti como se de alguma forma estivesse ali, sentindo o que ele sentia. Vivendo a tristeza e angústia que ele viveu. Gosto do Sirius, mas nunca antes tinha tentado escrever sob a perspectiva dele... Espero que gostem.

Que fique bem claro que sou Slytherin de corpo, alma e coração, e que amo o Severus, e aquela coisa fofa do Kreacher! Rs.

**E o_ fim _nem sempre é o _final._**

_Reviews please._


End file.
